A Dog's Tale
by Kelly Riker
Summary: An ascended being called Linda ends up stuck as a dog, yet she tries her hardest to get to a planet and find out how she can reverse the transformation. In the meantime why not act like a normal dog with all the trimmings?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have said before that I wouldn't start another story before my Daughters of Atlantis was finished but Oneshots don't count do they? I just had to get this story out of my system once and for all._

Characters: **Linda**(Anscended being stuck as a dog, named Queenie by SG-11.) **Major Evan Lorne**( The human that Linda adopts after she rescues him.) **Jimmy Menard**(a team mate of Evan's.) **Dean Woeste(**another teammate of Evan's) **Colonel Martin Edwards**( Evan's commanding officer, he utimently decides it was for the best if the dog stayed with Evan.)

**A Dog's tale**

**By Kelly Riker**

**One Shot(maybe)**

Why, oh why had she taken on the form of a canine when she had felt her katra weaken. Yes katra was the right word, it wasn't quite her spirit, yet not quite her soul, it was merely her Katra.

Looking down at where her hands used to be, but now where paws, she pushed herself upwards catching a faint scent on the winds. It was close but because it was down wind of her, she couldn't smell it very well. The shifting winds weren't helping matters any. _At least there was an upside to this terrible perdicament_, thought Linda recoginzing the scents. It was humna with a hint of gun oil and something that she couldn't quite describe. But to her it reminded her of home and safety, so she started to head that way.

As Linda trotted towards the smell, she caught an even fainter but more dangerious and vile scent heading towards the man. Stopping, Linda opened her mouth, taking in deep gulps of air to get a better picture with the glands in her mouth. After several seconds, Linda took off even faster, bounding over fallen logs and her paws throuwing up clumps of leaves, grass, and grass in her path.

**SGA**

Linda arrived seconds after the thing which had been reconginzed as a large cat similar to a cougar or mountain lion. Hearing the cocking of a hand pistol and the enraged snarling of the cat, she flung herself between the animal and man, her lips curling upwards showing her fangs as she growled at the animal.

The large cat stalked forwards to swipe at this new enemy, throwing Linda into a tree behind her, while making a sound that would curddle even the hardest of metals. Linda briefly thought of leaving the man to kill the animal on his own, but pure instinct took over, stopping any more thoughts of that kind. She knew the only way back to Earth was through this human, whoever it might be.

The cat slunk forward some more, swiping at Linda and dragging his claws against her hide, earning a yelp to come from her mouth. Linda tried to jump out of the way, dodging the cat's claws and teeth while she tried to reach the back of it's neck. As the cat tried to bite or mar Linda, she growled threatening as she tried to put herself between the cat and human.

Seeing an opening, she sprung herself onto the animal's back, taking a firm hold with her jaws right below the cat's head. The cat tried to dislodge Linda but as it rolled and tried to reach her with it's claws, it rolled ontop of her, finally dead. Linda tried to scramble out from under the cat but it's weight pinned her to the ground.

"Hey, calm down." The man spoke, trying to settle Linda as he rolled the dead animal off the dog.

Once it was free, Linda tried to stand but the large gashes in her side prevented her from doing that, making her yelp in pain making her fall back down on the forest clearing.

"Easy. Let me have a look at that." His voice reminded her of the warm tropics, making her relax and him to clean her wounds.

"Looks like that cat got in a few good hits." He commented, dipping his bandanna into the creek that flowed beside the two of them. Washing the dried blood and dirt from her coat, he told her. "Thanks for the help."

Linda put her head into the man's lap, licking his hand that had gotten scratched by the cat weakly, as he worked. _Well so much for staying independent._ She thought to herself.

**SGA**

Lieutenants Jimmy Menard and Dean Woeste walked through the woods, trying to find the town that the MALP had reported to be in the area.

"Two weeks pay says we won't find anything, Jimmy." Dean started the running bet about what they would find.

"Gou'ald labor camp is my guess." Jimmy was interrupted by the yowl of a cat. "Or not."

Both Jimmy and Dean stared at eachother, "Was it only me or did that sound like a puma?" Dean asked.

"It did." Jimmy told his friend, twitching his radio on. "Colonel? We might have a slight problem on our hands."

"Lieutenant, if problem means we have a wild animal similar to a Puma, I heard the animal. Major Lorne was in the area of that noise. Keep together and report back to every five minutes." the Colonel responsed before walking in the direction of the noise. Both Liuentants did the same.

As they entered the clearing, spotting Lorne, they almost ran into the carcass of the animal.

"Wow! Major you alright?" Dean asked, stopping right infron of the cat, windmilling his arms to gain his balance.

"Yep, thanks to my friend here." Major Lorne told them, petting the head of Linda.

Jimmy peered closer at the dog, trying to keep his grin inside. "She looks to be a German Shepard but with that red tint to her coat she might be a mix."

"I was thinking the same thing." The Major told them, grabbing Jimmy's hand and hauling himself to his feet. "Let's get home."

Colonel Edwards walked into the clearing, and noticed the dog, the dead animal and Major Lorne getting hauled to his feet. "Well looks like you did a good job, Major. I guess the report to General O'Neill will be as boring as the dead carcass of what ever it was." He commented dirily.

**SGA**

Linda cocked her head as the four men left, making up her mind, she hurried after the four of them. Utimently desiding that it was safer then being cat food, she headed for the Stargate, locating it by the naqadah scent it gave off.

Reaching the metal ring before the humans, she sat down by the DHD, waiting for them. The wind felt nice as it combed her fur, making Linda sleepy from all the excitement of the day.

**SGA**

"Major, looks like your friend is waiting for you." Colonel Edwards remarked, pusing the buttons to dial to Earth. Pressing the center button, the Kawoosh woke Linda up, Edwards and his men walked through the portal, never noticing that Linda bounded after them, hurridly.

The room which she found herself to be in was large, but with the muted colors thast her vision now held, Linda found it hard to pinpoint where the different men where. She walked down the ramp as General O'Neill walked towards Colonel Edwards. "Colonel, why is there a dog in the gateroom?" He asked, spotting the red German Sheppard sitting on the edge of the ramp.

Looking backwards, SG eleven found themselves confronted with the sight of Linda sitting regally on the ramp, grinning at them.

"Ah, Seems that the Major's new friend doesn't want to leave him alone, sir. We encountered an animal simliar to a mountain Lion and the major here had some help killing it." Edwards finally told the General.

"Well, I guess the Major now has a pet. Get to the Imfirmary and we'll have a debriefing in thirty." O'Neill left before hearing the yessirs but he was silently laughing.

**SGA**

Linda positioned herself by the Major's leg as the four men walked through the base. She didn't want to loose the man, not when she knew that the Major was her only way to taking on her rightful form. Walking into the imfirmary, Linda plopped herself on the floor by the bed that Lorne was sitting on as the doctors ran their tests.

"What the Hell?" Linda heard a shrill voice demanding. "What is that animal doing in my Imfirmary?!" A woman's voice demanded, as she glared at Linda.

Linda knew she was about to be tossed fro the sight of the major and knowing that couldn't happen, she put her paws over her snout and whined at the doctor.

"Well, I figure you can stay, but only in the entrance." The doctor's voice relanted, looking closer at the animal. "The Major's going to have to pick a name for such a beautiful animal."

"That's what Dean and I had figured. She acts so regal sometimes, Doc." Jimmy commented from the bed beside Evan.

"Major, if I were you, I'd get used to the fact that animal has already adopted you as her owner. The only thing you can do now is pick a name and take her home." The doctor commented, looking at the red German Sheppard in the entrance way before going back to drawing the man's blood.

**SGA**

Thirty minutes later, Linda walked into the conference room beside the major. Many people had commented to the man about how lovely she looked, but Linda had taken no notice of them. As they entered the board room, Linda made herself comfortable near Lorne's chair, laying nearby so tha thse could put her head on his shoe.

"Looks to me like you'll just have to name the animal, Major. I don't think she'll let you out of her sight from the way she's acting." O'Neill's laugh could be heard as he sat at the head of tha table bringing the meeting to a start.

Linda decided then and there that she liked O'Neill emensly. Half-way through the meeting, Dr. Daniel Jackson hurried into the room, interuppting the meeting. "Jack, you won't believe what I have found." He cried happily, laying a paper with translated words infront of Jack.

"Whatever it is, Daniel, I probably won't have guessed it so just tell me." Jack told him, looking weirdly at the page that he had set before him.

"The coordinets for Atlantis, there's eight of them." Daniel tried to explain to the general. Hearing the name Atlantis, Linda perked up her ears, putting her paws on the table between the Major and Colonel.

"Daniel, even I know there's only seven chevrons in gate addresses." Jack was rudely interuppted by Linda barking. She tried to tell them that Atlantis was in the bottom of the sea. But everyone tried to get her to be quiet, finally Linda resorted to grabbing onto Jack's coat and pulling to a picture hanging on the wall. It showed an underwater scene, once Jack stared at that long enough, Linda pulled him to another picture this time of men fighting then back to the underwater scene.

"Uh...Jack?" Daniel asked, pushing up his glasses as the dog took the page out of his hands and took it to jack. "I think the dog is trying to tell you something."

"Thank you, Daniel. Would you clarify on what?" Jack asked, taking the page out of the dog's mouth. He read it over again but still didn't understand. Seeing that they still didn't get it, Linda ut her paws over her snout.

"She dragged you to the underwater scene, and in all of the myths Atlantis was submergged, so she might be talking about the city." Hearing that Dr. Jackson was close to what she had been trying to say, Linda sat up and wagged her tail. "Than she dragged you to the battle scene and then to the underwater scene." Daniel pushed his glasses up again and took out a note book and pencil.

Seeing the writing tools, Linda tried again. She barked once than howled for a short time. Pausing, she started to howl again.

"Jack...I think she's trying to use morse code." Daniel told him, everyone watching the dog.

"That is one smart dog." Jack said, as Daniel started to write hurridly. Seeing that Daniel had figured out what she had been trying to do.

Linda barked once, howled again then gave two more barks. Daniel wrote down the barks as dots and the howls as dashes. Linda continued with her noise, this time giving a bark, two howls, and one more bark. She gave another howl, pausing to show that was the end of that letter than continued with two barks, three barks, another bark and two howls.

**SGA**

Many howls and barks later, Linda fell silent and laid down beside Major Lorne. Daniel was still writing,, translating what she had just told them. Looking up, Daniel stared at Linda in amazement. "Daniel, what does it say?" Jack asked, looking at his friend.

"She just told us that Atlantis was buried under water somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy because of something called the Wraith." Daniel confirmed, rereading his notes.

Hearing the word Wraith, Linda cowered into the ground by Lorne's chair, Even hearing the name of the Alterra's greatest enemy made her scared.

As Daniel finished, everyone stared at the dog in amazement. How did she know all of this and why did she try to tell them, warning them about the Wraith?

"Major, when you're done here, I want a report on the medical health of that animal on my desk in the morning. However she knew about the Wraith and Atlantis, I want to know. And any talking about the things that animal has done does not leave this room, is that clear? I don't want anyone at the Pentagon finding out and taking her to Area 51." Jack told them sternly.


	2. A man's best friend

A dog's tale: A Man's Best Friend.

**Pairings:**Former Evan/Lucinda

**Spoliers: **season 7 of SG1 and season 1 of Atlantis.

**Status: **collection of short stories

**Characters:** Linda(Glory), Major Evan Lorne, General Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Colonel Martin Edwards,

**Author's Note: **I redid the name that Evan will give Linda, so instead of Queenie it's Glory. It's just easier to say it that way when you're in danger or something.

Evan Lorne sat on his desk, looking at the red German Shepard sitting in front of him.

"How about Roxanne?" He asked, as the dog whined and put her paws over her nose, telling him it was a horrible idea.

"Okay, what about Athena?" Asked, Evan, continuing with names. "Diamond? Atlanta? Buffy? Cleopatra? Diva, Duchess, Foo Foo or Fifi?"

Hearing those two names, Linda sat straight up and started to howl, trying to drown out the sounds. She was not going to be saddled with a name that a Chihuahua would have. She was almost forty-nine pounds heavier than those yacking play things.

"Okay! I get it." Evan tried to calm her down, taking into account that she didn't want to be named Foo Foo or Fifi for that matter. "What about Glory?"

Linda rolled her eyes and stopped howling, sitting as regal as it was possible while being a dog, tucking her tail around her paws. Evan smiled, hopped of the table, and patted her head once, while trying out her new name.

**SGA**

Several weeks had gone by and Glory and Evan got used to each other's ways. Their routine started to look like this with only minor changes from the day to day. Glory would wake up before the sun would poor through the blind, waking Evan up by pouncing on his stomach. They usually went for their morning run before breakfast, which would consist of going through the park, down to the cafe several miles from Evan's apartment. Evan would usually stop at the cafe and visit with the regulars there while Glory got a bowl of water. After that they would head home again and get ready for work at Cheyenne. Glory would usually go with Evan. On the day after Lorne had brought her home, he had tried to leave her at home, but Glory ended up waiting at the gate for him to arrive. After that, Evan had taken the dog with her, every day.

The many people that Evan worked with soon got used to the sight of the red animal beside the Major and even accepted her. On off-world missions, Colonel Edwards had soon gotten used to the fact that their scout was a four legged animal. Not to mention, Glory had been able to sniff the gou'ald on the base, alerting everyone and earning their gratitude, not that Glory had ever gotten used to Teal'c's smell. It reminded her of danger, but she like Teal'c. He didn't call her cute or talked to her like a baby, cuddling her. No Teal'c treated her as a fellow warrior, he respected her for the things that she did, not the fact that she had four legs, a tail, and a was only fifty-nine pounds.

_A/N: So I got a question asking if I was really finished with this story or it was going to expand. I really didn't plan on writing more than one chapter but Linda was begging me to expand on her story, and I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes, especially if they're on a dog. The chapters are short but I hope they are fun. This is one of first stories I have ever written involving an animal of any sorts as the main character. Hope you like and Review please!_


	3. The vet is dog's worst enemy

**A dog is a man's best friend, so the vet is dog's worst enemy**

**Status: Short stories**

Walking through the halls of Stargate Command, Linda thought about the vet trip that was coming up. She was not looking forward to that, even when she was Alterra, she hated the doctors, but that was due to many bad memories about them. Getting through the checkpoints was pretty easy, once the guards had been notified about Glory. Evan drove an old pickup truck that Linda knew had seen better years.

"Hop in, Glory." Evan told her, trying to put the dog in the truck bed. Linda looked at the man, asking if he was serious about her riding in the bed. "Fine, but only this once." Evan told her, opening the driver's door, letting Linda hop up.

Once the red dog was sitting in the passenger's seat, tongue hanging out her mouth while she looked at him, Evan started the vehicle, pulling a cell phone out and dialing a well known number.

"Hey, Cindy.. Is doc Holden there?" Evan asked, turning onto a road called saber.

"Hey Lindsey...I just wanted to know if the office was still open or not." Evan parked his beat up truck in front of a brick building. Linda cocked her head and looked at him, curiously.

"Come on, girl." Evan told her, pulling an old dog collar and leash from behind his seat. "I guess, you'll just have to use Duke's old leash. He's not needing it where he's at."

Linda moved over to the driver's seat, watching Evan curiously as he put the collar around her neck.

Seeing that they were connected, Linda was okay with the leash, after realizing she couldn't get lost from the only human that she trusted. Walking into the building was walking into a noisy, lots of scents, and the air of sickness around in it. Linda knew then that she was at the doctor's, the one place she thought she wouldn't have to go to.

Evan walked past the sick Pomeranian, which in Linda's opinion just needed to be shot on spot. She didn't like those barking footballs, they thought they were lions and that she was going to submit to such a small animal was ludicrous. Seeing that Evan was talking with another person on the other side of the wooden wall, Linda sat beside her new owner, content to just watch the many dogs that were looking at her.

"Evening Cindy. You think the Doc can take a look at a dog for me?" Evan asked, leaning casually against the counter.

"I think so. She only has a cat about to give birth to watch, so a couple minutes?" Cindy told him, writing everything on a clipboard.

"That'll be fine. Thanks, Cindy." Evan told her, moving to sit in a chair again, Linda moving with him. They sat next to another German Shepherd, who was looking intently at Linda.

SGA

"Glory?" A petite woman with brown hair asked, reading from a clipboard.

Seeing it was Evan, her smile widened. "Thought you weren't going to get another dog after Duke." She told him matter of factly, closing the door to the room where Linda was going to have a checkup.

"She choose me, not the other way around." Evan told her, patting the table top for Glory to jump on.

"Still training, I see." Lindsey smiled, helping Evan put the German Shepperd on the taller surface.

"Well, what do we have here?" The doctor asked, opening her mouth for her to check her teeth. "Good teeth, not broken or anything. You notice anything off about her?" The doctor asked, shining a light into Linda's eyes. "Good dilation for the eyes...Ears feel fine. Hmm...You get in a fight with something, girl?" She asked, feeling the deep scratches on her ribs.

"Something like a large Puma got her." Evan told her, leaning against the table.

"Well, for now they'll be fine, they're starting to scab so that's good, but comeback if they start to fester or she tries to aggravate them more." Lindsey told him, pulling out a long stick looking thing, after putting gloves on. Flipping it a couple times, she put the thermometer in Linda's butt. Linda gave a start and looked backwards at the woman, her look asking what in the name of Ascension was she doing. "Well her temp's fine. You planning on getting her spayed?" She asked, pulling of her gloves and throwing them away, before writing on the clipboard again.

"Wasn't planning on it." Evan told her, rubbing Linda's head fondly.

"Well it would be a good idea, Evan. The only reason I didn't suggest it on Duke was because of the needed aggression for being a military trained dog. Now unless you want all kinds of unwelcome visitors coming by when she's in heat, I can schedule her for an appointment."

"I kind of like her this way, it comes in handy on the job." The Major was sure that he didn't want to get Linda fixed.

"Well, she's in good health for a fifty-nine pound German Shepherd. The only thing I can suggest you do is keep an eye on those scratches, I would like to stitch them up, but knowing you, she'll be back soon enough having pulled them." Lindsey finished her report, turning her attention to Linda. "Glory, you were a good girl. Better than a lot of my patients these days." She told her, holding the dog's face and rubbing it.

**SGA**

First thing the next morning, Jack O'Neill found the report on their newest member on his desk along with the Major and his charge. "So what did you name your roommate?" He asked curious.

"She went for Glory, sir." The major told him, sitting in the offered seat, with Linda sitting next to him.

"But, Fifi was gold, I tell you." The general remarked, pretending to be visibly upset.

"Sir, if I were you, I'd try not to say that in front of her. I couldn't get her to stop howling until I suggested Glory." The Major leaned his head towards the alert animal, who was looking like she would tear Jack apart for suggesting those two baby names.

"So when does training start for our newest recruit?" Jack asked, continuing his questioning.

"Gonna train her like the other military dogs, but I want to have her be able to also tell the difference between gou'ald and aliens in the base in case of a lock-down." Evan started to out line his idea, his face starting to light up.

"Sounds like you may need Carter and Teal'c's help. I'll authorize anything you may need for this idea. If it works, well, I might even start to look into training more dogs like Glory." Jack told him, confident in the younger man and his companion.

"I'll get right on it, sir." Lorne told him, moving to stand. "Thank you, sir."

"Think nothing of it, Major. Just make sure you and Glory get real good at what you two do." Jack told him, thinking already of the more paperwork ahead of him


	4. Many Answers come in small packages

**Title: **Many answers come in small packages.

**Status:** Short Stories

Linda watched one day several months after Lorne had become her owner, Evan stood in his shoebox sized office, talking on the phone looking at her. She knew something was off, not that he was looking at her, but because of the sad look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, and the fact that he called an early end to her obstacle training. He never cut that part of their training short unless there was an emergency or something was up.

"Yessir. We'll be in there in twenty." Evan told him, grabbing the leash that hung by the door. After the first two days of using Duke's Evan had finally gotten Linda her own leash and collar, green instead of the black collar that Duke had.

Entering the briefing room, Evan sat in one of the many empty chairs, while Linda decided it was safe enough to have a brief nap. Running over obstacle could tire a dog out. Especially considering the fact that it had been a busy month.

SGA

Hearing the General's voice, as she awoke, Linda decided that she was just going to stay under neath the conference table, having not forgiven him for his latest act.

"Major, I would like you to meet Colonel Sheppard. Is Glory around?" Jack asked, telling the Major not to salute both him and the Colonel.

"Yessir, she's under the table. But I've got to warn you, she is still not happy about that last order you gave about her." Evan Lorne told him, remembering the past week.

"She can understand that it was the snake in the ol' head that was ordering that, right?" Jack asked, starting to bend down and look under the table.

"I believe, sir, you called her a declicacy that you wanted to be served on a silver platter for your lunch." The major told him, inclining his head towards the hiding dog. "But, I guess, I can try to bring her out."

Once Linda had been heavily bribbed to come out from the table, she saw Colonel Sheppard and headed over to meet this new human.

"Looks to me, like she likes you a lot, Colonel." Lorne told him, as Linda put her paw in the man's hand, licking his face.

"Haven't done anything but fight Wraith for a year. I don't see why she would." John finally said, detangling himself from the dog.

"Well since we have met everyone, why don't we just get this meeting over with, shall we?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together, laughter in his eyes. Seeing that Jack was acting funny again, Linda promptly hid under the table again.

"Glory." Evan told her, sternly. He was concerned why his prized pupil was so scared of Jack. "Come on out."

Linda's look said it all, she was not coming out from the table unless something unexpected happened.

SGA

"Colonel Sheppard here is looking for some personnel to transfer to Atlantis. I have suggested your unique services, Major. I think you two will get along nicely." General O'Neill told them, moving several large stacks of files to the table. "I'll leave you to digging through the papers."

Evan nodded his head, as both men started to get to work. Glory still laying across his feet, probably asleep.

SGA

Many hours later, the pile of rejections was larger then the one that was going to get interviewed, but the Colonel called it a day, cracking his neck as he stood up. Glory had come and gone several times throughout the whole day, having not spent all of it with her master.

"Calling it a night, Lorne?" Sheppard asked, as the red German Shepherd wondered into the room once more. Glory instantly headed for Evan, paws on his armrest, while she whined.

"Hmm?" Evan asked, looking at the puppy dog eyes beside him, looking at his watch, he started to stand up also. "Hungry, girl?"

Linda looked at him, like he was dumb for taking so long, figuring that one out. It was past dinner time, almost time that they usually looked at the stars on his patio before bed.


	5. It's not quite goodbye

**It's not quite goodbye.**

**Status: **_Short Story_

**A/N:** _So because of NaNo this month, this will be my pet project, something that I will only write because it's fun and stress relieving, it's also why each chapter is quite short. Updates will be few and not as frequent as I would like them to be but such is real life, I suppose._

Linda could literally taste the sadness of her new master, but because she was only a canine, she couldn't ask him what the matter was. So she did the next best thing, knowing he would tell her soon enough. As soon as Evan opened the door, she ran past him, heading towards the bedroom. Grabbing the blanket that he always kept at the end of the bed with her teeth, she headed towards the living room where she found Evan just sitting on the couch. She put a paw on his leg, getting his attention, while whinning through the blanket in her teeth.

"Thanks, Glory. You always know what to do." Evan told her, taking the offered blanket and patting the cushion beside him. "I suppose you can sit on the couch just this once."

As Linda jumped beside her owner, she laid her head on his lap, just comforting him in her own way. Evan draped the blanket over the two of them, still thinking.

"I guess you'll have to stay with my sister and her two boys while I go to Atlantis." Seeing the way Glory was just looking at him, he assured her. "I know you wanted to stay with me, but I don't think three weeks on the Daedalus is even possible for you."

The next day the two of them were standing on the stoop of a double story house in San Fransisco. The house was a pale yellow color, with a nice lawn and a couple of flower beds. A single minivan sat in the driveway besides Evan's truck.

Opening the door was a woman that looked younger than Evan, but her hair was pulled into a thick bun on the nape of her neck. Even colorblind like she was, Linda could tell by scent and sight that they were siblings.

"Evan?" She asked, looking closer at him. "What the heck are you doing standing at my doorstep at this time of the night?"

"Can I come in? I have a favor to ask." Evan told her, holding the dog leash in his hand. He was not about to have an unleashed dog in the middle of one of the busiest cities.

"Come on in." She opened the door wider, spotting Linda as she did. "And who is this?"

"This is Glory. I need you to watch her as I'll be out of country for a while. Not sure when I'll be back. She's an easy keeper, Cindy." Evan told her, they entered the hallway.

"I'm not the one you need to convince, Brother. It's Jake and Josh." Cindy told him, hearing her boys tearing through the house.

As Jake and Josh ran into the room, banishing plastic guns, Linda took one look at them, and them decided she was going for the door. Two ambitious boys were not her cup of tea, especially considering that they will involve her in every daring game. She'd rather stay with two little girls and played dress up, that she knew, boys not so much.

"Uncle Evan!" They cried, dropping the pretend rifles and launching themselves at their Uncle, Linda was stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, guys. Can you two do something for me?" He asked, ruffling hair after hugs were dispensed.

"Sure." The twins told him, wanting to hear what it was.

"Meet Glory, you and your mom will be taking care of her for me while I'm on a mission. I've got to warn you though, Glory has never been around children for long periods of time, she's a working dog, so try and play gentle, okay?"

"Can she come play in the backyard with us?" Josh asked eagerly.

"Why not? That'll give your mom and me to talk." Evan agreed, unhooking her leash, knowing the backyard had a fence.


	6. Old and New masters

A Dog's tale

Old and new masters

Linda raised her head hearing the stairs creaking. Knowing that Cindy and her boys were still sleeping, she assumed that it was Evan. As her master appeared with his duffle bag, Linda started to whine, trying to tell him to take her with him.

"I know you wanted to come ol' girl, but you need to stay here." Evan told her, setting his bag down and ruffling Linda's silky ears. "Hey, we'll see eachother again, Glory."

Linda whined, putting her paws on his shoulders and licking his face before leaning her head against his.

"I'll miss you too, Glory." Evan told her, before rising and opening the door to go to his truck. Linda followed him out, walking her master to the beat up truck one last time, her tail almost dragging on the ground. She was sad for more then one reason. If she couldn't get to Atlantis through Evan, then how was she to contact Chaya to ask her to return her to her real form? And who knew which woman in Atlantis was his true soul mate? In the short time that she had to spend on Earth with him, Linda had grown fond of the major.

"Stay with Cindy, I don't want you to wander off, so I can't find you when I come back." Evan told her, throwing his bag into the back of the truck. "I'll see you in a year, Glory."

Linda sat on the driveway, watching as the last of the taillights vanished from her view, deciding that she didn't want to leave the outside, she settled herself on the stoop curled up but still watching for Evan's taillights, hoping that he'll come back for her.

*()*

Many weeks went by and Linda hardly moved from her spot on the front step, but nothing could get her to. Jake and Josh tried to get her to play their games like she did when Evan was there, but she turned her heads towards the road. If that didn't discourage the young boys, she growl soflty and that usually worked.

"Glory, why don't you want to play with us anymore?" Josh asked, holding out a tennis ball trying to intise her. "Uncle Evan will come back, he always does."

Linda started to growl in her throat, trying to tell the annoying boy that she didn't want to play their silly games.

"Come on, Glory. The exercise will be good for you." Josh told her, kneeling in front of her.

Since the boy didn't stop bothering her, no matter how loud her growls got. Finally Linda bit his hand as he reached out to grab her collar. No one touched the collar, she would only let Evan or Cindy touch it.

*()*

That night, when Cindy came home from work, she walked in to Jake and Josh debating about telling her something.

"Tell me what?" She asked, standing the doorway to their rooms.

"Mom!" Jake exclaimed, almost jumping in the air. "We were going to tell you... what a wonderful cook you are." he told her, nudging his brother in the ribs and smiling largely.

"Uh huh, I've heard that one before. Now tell me the real reason what's wrong." She said secpitcally, pointing for the two brown haired boys to sit on the bed.

"Glory bit Josh on his hand today when he wanted to play ball with her." Jake finally said, as the carpet became really intersting to him.

"Josh, let me have a look at that hand." Cindy told him, pulling his hand towards her. "No skin broken, how does it feel?"

"Fine, now. I thought Uncle Evan told us that Glory was okay to be around." Josh told her, pushing his hair out of his eyes again.

"Oh honey, Evan wasn't wrong. Glory is just missing him. She's not used to Evan being gone at all, every day they'd work together in the military." Cindy pulled Josh onto her lap, wrapping an arm around Jake. "She misses Evan like I would miss you if I didn't get to come home every night to you two."

"Is Uncle Evan, Glory's family?" Josh asked, looking up at his mother, an inicident look on his face.

"Yes, Gloy is Evan's family just as Evan is Glory's family." Cindy told him, tucking the two boys into bed for the night. "Now go to sleep and I'll see what's wrong with the ol' girl, okay?"

"Oka..." Jake told her, interupted by the huge yawn.

*()*

Cindy walked down the stairs, spotting Glory laying on the mat just inside the door. She had only moved inside after the first snowfall.

"How about a nice bowl of food, Glory?" Cindy asked, heading for the kitchen. She didn't hear the beep on the answering machine as she walked past it. But Cindy did hear the doorbell as she brought Glory's food to her mat.

"Coming!" She yelled at it, setting down the bowl and heading towards it. Cindy looked out the window beside the door, as Glory headed for her fod dish. Not recongizing the figure, Cindy kept the chain on the door, opening it far enough to ask. "How can I help you?"

"Mrs. Lorne?" A male voice asked. "I am Richard Dewly of the child social services. I am looking for an Evan Lorne."

"One second." Cindy told him, closing the door to unhook the latch. Opening it again, she stepped aside to let the man inside. "It's just Cindy. I'm not married."

"Sorry about that, ma'am. Is mr. Lorne here?" He asked, walking in with a young brown haired girl standing at his side.

"My brother is currently out of the country, mr. Dewly. Why have you come here at such a late hour?" Cindy asked him, as Glory walked into the room. Smelling something that resembled Evan, Glory perked up her ears, folowing her nose to the source of the scent, it being the little girl. Looking up at the child, Linda titled her head, sniffing her some more.

"What is that creature doing around my charge!?" Richard asked, pointing at Linda. Linda looked at the man, her look asking him what dangerous creature?

"Glory? She's just getting to know her. It's not like she would hurt the girl, she's more likely to hurt somebody coming after her." Cindy told him, motioning the man towards her couch. "Now why does you coming to my door in the middle of the night involve my brother?"

"Ah yes. My charge, Eva Francesca Lorne." Richard told her, sitting the girl on the couch. "Her mother died several weeks ago, leaving in her will that if any chace she died that Eva was to live with her father, Evan Lorne."

"Pause the movie!" Cindy told him, holding her hands in the timeout sign. "Are you trying to tell me that my big brother, who's never been married period, has a daughter-how old?"

"Eva will be eight this summer. And if you would let me explain, I will tell you how she is your niece." Richard told her, stiffly.

"Fine, but if I think you're just spouting a bunch of yahoo's I'll have Glory show you to the door." Cindy told the arrogant man.

"Thank you, as I was saying. Eva's mother was Angelina Contessa Line-lock. She died of a heart cancer a week ago. I have been trying to track your brother down so that Eva might live with her father. But seeing that mr. Lorne is not here, I'll just leave with Eva and we'll be in touch soon enough."

"You're not going anywhere with Eva, mr. arrogant rule abiding lawsuit." Cindy told him, her anger going through the roof. "Eva will stay here, It's not like I haven't raised kids before. I'm probably a better candidate then my own brother, who also happens to be her father. As for Angela, well if the one time that my brother even learns about his daughter in eight years is when she dies, I say I'm glad that he didn't marry that two-timing double crosser..." Cindy was about to go on, but Linda decided that she was going to take over the show until she got a handel on her anger.

Herding Eva to the couch, Linda gently pushed the silent little girl into the coushins, before turning her attention to getting rid off the social worker. Just showing her teeth at the man was enough to send him running for the door. Pushing it shut with her nose, Linda headed back to Eva and Cindy.

"You'll be fine staying here until my brother comes back from his tour." Cindy told the still silent girl. "Come one, I might have a pair of p.j.s hanging around from when I babysat a friend's little girl. You're not much bigger then Loisa anyway. As for a bed, well I hope the couch is an improvement over what you have been sleeping on for the past week. Once I get my sewing room cleaned up, you can stay in there."

Linda postioned herself at Eva's leg, staying with her through the whole getting ready for bed bit. Eva seemed to accept Linda better then anyone she had in the past hour and half.

*()*

Cindy looked between Eva and the earger look on Glory's face. "Alright, Glory, you can sleep with Eva, But just this once." She didn't know how wrong her words would be in the next several months. As Glory ran to her new owner, settling herself ontop of the blankets, Cindy turned out the lights smiling at how less gloomy the dog was acting since finding Eva.


End file.
